Silence Will Fall
by arias asriel
Summary: Cracks are forming across the world. A voice is proclaiming "Silence Will Fall". To battle this foe will require the strength of a Half Breed who has slain devils and a Witch who has defeated gods. Crossover Bayonetta/Devil May Cry


**Silence will fall**

Dante strode through the penthouse that he had been hired to clear of demons. The penthouse apartment had a hospital feel. Everything felt clinically clean. The weird thing was that there was nothing here. No demons, people, no anything. As far as he could see there weren't even any insects, no spiders in the corner or anything else. Given the cleanliness of the place that shouldn't have been strange. It was.

Dante walked back into the living room and something caught his attention. The flat screen was glowing. The screen itself was covered in static and a large crack was glowing a cross the middle.

"You weren't on when I got here." Stated Dante, "A demon of free cable would be nice though."

Dante picked up the remote and flicked the TV off. The static stopped, the crack was still glowing.

"Oh…Kay…"

The devil hunter walked over to the TV and peered at the crack closer. It shone with a light blue colour and something about it repulsed him completely. It was like it shouldn't be here as if it shouldn't have the ability to be here. It felt wrong.

Dante grabbed on to the TV and lifted it off the wall. He almost dropped it in surprise. The crack stayed exactly where it was even though the screen had moved. Moving the TV away entirely he saw the crack was in the wall. Glancing back he saw that the TV was in perfect condition.

Curious Dante went into the bedroom that was on the other side of the wall. This to had no blemishes. He went back into the main room and stared at the crack again.

"Should I play it safe and leave it alone." He asked himself, "Nah, lets make it BIGGER!"

Unsheathing Rebellion he plunged it into the crack while it glowed blood red with his power.

The result was instantaneous. The crack seemed to explode; Dante was thrown across the room as the Crack violently expanded to cover the whole wall. He landed on his feet, sheathed Rebellion and held Ebony and Ivory at the crack.

A giant reptilian head emerged from the crack, but instead of scales it seemed to be formed of overlapping swords. His eyes were ablaze with purple fire.

"You dare meddle in the affairs of the four!" it bellowed, "Silence WILL FALL!"

"For someone who wants silence you sure do yell a lot!" Dante retorted.

"We know you," the lizard replied more quietly, "slayer of devils. Your power is trivial compared to my master."

"Oh so you're the lap dog!" smirked Dante, "Well every good super villain needs one."

"SILENCE!" bellowed the Lizard, making the building shake.

"Yeah, yeah, you want it. How about I make it eternal."

The sword lizard roared and swords of every description short from its mouth like a dragon breathing fire. Dante leapt aside firing at the demons eyes as he did so. When he landed he holstered his guns and took Rebellion from his back and charged at the head.

The fire in its eyes burst forth towards but he teleport out of its path and under the demons immense maw. He leapt up with a swing from Rebellion and cleaved part of its jaw away. The swords of its flesh impaled against the walls, ceiling and floor as the demon roared in pain.

Dante landed from his leap on its snout and plunged his sword into its upper jaw. The demon howled and threw its head against the ceiling to crush him. Dante leapt away in time and landed in the middle of the room. He was about to charge again but he saw the demon trying to drag his head back through the crack.

"You have escaped this time slayer of devils!" it said with a garbled hiss, "But silence will fall!"

"So you keep saying, but I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line."

With a maniacal laugh the head withdrew back in the crack, which closed behind him.

"This could be a interesting." Commented Dante as he left to collect his pay.

Vigrid…

Bayonetta watched the demons from the top of a nearby building. They were about human height and seemed to be made out of clockwork gears, their weapons being the sharpened clock hands.

They were coming out of a large glowing crack in the side of one of the buildings.

A smirk on her lips she leapt from the building to land in the middle of the dozen or so clockwork demons.

"Hello boys." She said upon landing, "Putting a crack in that lovely building was a very naughty thing to do. And naughty boys need to be punished."

She pulled out her handguns and brought them to bear against a group of four straight in front of her.

Their small clock hand, the hour hand, began to spin rapidly while the minute hand glowed dark red as if being red hot.

Bayonetta ran at one and power slid between it's legs firing up as she did so. The demon disintegrated into a pile of gears as she leapt to her feet. A demon on her left swung it's minute hand at her but she blocked it with the hell of her shoes before punching it with enough force to dent the nearby wall on impact.

A third swung at her and she leant back to avoid it. She righted herself as she felt the familiar embrace of witch-time and tried to sweep its legs out from under it with a kick to its shins. The demon however dodged her blow as if time had not slowed down at all.

"Clock demons immune to time manipulation. Clever." She muttered.

The legs of her body suit disappeared as a massive high-heeled boot slammed into the demon and it's near by partner.

Bayonetta turned to face the other demons that were approaching her.

"Lets dance boys!" she called.

The middle three leapt at her, blades glowing.

Shuraba, Bayonetta's blade, formed itself in her hands as she raised them to strike. At the last second she swung and the blade killed two of the demons. The surviving demon landed and stabbed at her but she dodged and shot it with the pistol on her right heel.

The remaining demons huddled closer together, and seemed to disassemble themselves. The parts locking together to make a huge four-armed version of their smaller selves.

"Witch!" It snarled, with a voice of gears grinding, "Do not interfere or your punishment will be unending and unbearable."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "Seriously do demons ever come up with something original."

"You jest, but know this, silence will fall, the powers you oppose are eternal and omnipotent."

"Been there, done that." She retorted.

Bayonetta then bellowed her summoning spell and her Umbra costume vanished as a massive bird appear from a purple pentagram and slammed into the clock monster pecking at it's chest and ripping enormous cogs from it's innards.

One of there cogs which was flat on its side flipped upright and rolled towards the crack. It entered the shining void and closed the gate behind it.

Bayonetta smiled and blew a kiss at where the crack had been, but was now an immaculate wall.

As she walked away she muttered, "This could get very interesting."


End file.
